Por Trás dos Olhos Azuis
by Katria Bloom
Summary: Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.
1. Não, suponho que você esteja certo

1**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Lilibeth

ooo

**Capítulo 1 – Não, suponho que você esteja certo.**

ooo

"Muito bem, se é isso que você quer, Draco" Lucius Malfoy disse, com a mão no queixo e seus olhos prateados fixados no filho. "Mas você sabe que se você não vê as coisas do meu jeito, você não vê de forma nenhuma, não é?"

Draco cruzou as pernas e fez um aceno com a cabeça. "Eu entendo, pai, faça o que tem que fazer"

O loiro mais velho levantou a sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça. "Estou desapontado com você, Draco. O Lorde das Trevas e eu estávamos esperando que você se aliasse. Por que exatamente você desistiu?"

Draco apertou os lábios e descansou as mãos no colo. "Eu já te disse, pai, eu não concordo com a forma dele de agir."

"Então agora você está do lado daquele amante de trouxas, você está do lado de Dumbledore?"

"Não, eu prefiro me manter neutro." Ao ouvir isso, Lucius pegou a varinha no bolso e encarou o filho.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, filho," ele disse de forma quase alegre, levantando-se e caminhando até o filho.

Draco continuou encarando o pai, sem sequer recuar. "Não, você não sente muito." Ele disse desafiadoramente, antes de voltar os olhos para onde o pai havia parado; bem em sua frente.

Lucius agachou e inclinou a cabeça. "Sim, suponho que você esteja certo. Eu não sinto muito." Ele sorriu e levantou a varinha. "Pupilus Destructo," ele disse friamente, fazendo um pequeno 'x' no ar com a ponta da varinha.

Uma dor aguda atravessou as pupilas de Draco, e ele fechou os olhos com força, segurando as lágrimas e a dor. Ele não deixaria seu pai vê-lo chorar. Mas quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, foi recebido pela escuridão completa.

"Vá embora, Draco. Nunca mais quero te ver. Não me importa para onde você vai, nem o que você vai fazer, nem me importo com você. Você está oficialmente renegado. Fui claro?" Ele ouviu o pai dizer.

"Feito cristal, Lucius," Draco falou entre dentes, sem querer deixar que o pai visse uma expressão de dor. Ele levantou o mais graciosamente que pôde e caminhou até a porta do escritório. Fora do cômodo, ele sentiu as mãos da mãe lhe entregarem uma sacola. "Mãe?"

"Aqui tem algumas roupas. Caminhe em linha reta e você vai encontrar a porta. Use os ouvidos. Boa sorte." Ela falou, sem emoção

Draco acenou e caminhou cuidadosamente até a porta, fechando-a depois de passar. Ele piscava furiosamente, tentando diminuir a dor. Lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto enquanto ele tentava se concentrar em pensar em um lugar para ir. "Beco Diagonal" ele sussurrou apontando a varinha para a própria têmpora, e sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Quando ele sentiu o mundo parar de girar e os pés alcançarem o chão, caminhou até alcançar uma superfície imunda e dura; uma parede. Ele se abaixou e sentou no chão, colocando a bolsa do lado.

Levando ao rosto, ele tocou a bochecha molhada. Não eram lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, era sangue.

Ao perceber o que era, Draco acabou desmaiando, sem sequer perceber que alguém havia pegado sua bolsa. Ele não se importava.

Ele estava sozinho.

ooo

"Sr. Potter, uma palavrinha?" Albus Dumbledore apareceu na lareira da sala de estar do Lago Grimmauld, número doze. Harry levantou os olhos do dever de casa e acenou.

"Claro, professor, qual o problema? A Ordem precisa se encontrar aqui de novo? Por mim tudo bem, tenho certeza que Remus adoraria uma desculpa para limpar tudo."

Dumbledore riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não é isso. Eu te chamei porque preciso que você faça algo para mim. Aparentemente, Draco Malfoy foi chamado para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte antes do seu sétimo e ultimo ano começar."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquela informação não era exatamente uma surpresa. Ele sempre havia imaginado que Draco adoraria ser um Comensal. "Senhor?"

Dumbledore pigarreou e continuou, "No entanto, Severus me informou que Draco recusou a Marca e foi oficialmente renegado pelos pais."

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, completamente chocado. "M-Malfoy mudou de lado? Quer dizer que ele não é mau?"

Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram na luz do fogo. "Não temos certeza sobre em qual lado ele está, mas queremos que você vá ao Beco Diagonal busca-lo. IÉ o melhor lugar para começar a procurá-lo. Estou correto ao afirmar que você tem um quarto para acomodar o Sr. Malfoy durante o verão?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. "F-ficar aqui? Comigo? Posso convidar Ron e Hermione também?"

"É claro, é claro, ele vai precisar de novos amigos para mantê-lo longe dos filhos de Comensais da Morte. Vamos precisar arranjar também um novo lugar para ele dormir. Ouça, eu tenho uma reunião em alguns minutos e preciso ir. Eu preciso que você vá o mais rápido possível, essa tarde ainda. Severus me disse que ele sumiu da Mansão há dois dias."

Harry fechou o livro de História da Magia e levantou. "Ok. Eu vou assim que falar com Ron e Hermione."

"Ok, Harry. Ah, sim, mais um detalhe."

Harry parou de colocar os tênis e olhou para cima. "O que?"

Dumbledore ficou sério e suspirou. "O Sr. Malfoy está cego. Tenha um bom dia."

O velho desapareceu antes mesmo que Harry tivesse registrado a informação.

Cego? Malfoy estava cego. Quanto mais Harry pensava nisso, mais sentido fazia. Enquanto caminhava, ele tentava clarear a mente. É claro que o pai de Draco não iria deixar barato que o filho recusasse a Marca, mas quem imaginaria que ele faria algo tão... permanente. O Crucio era de se esperar, mas não algo tão primitivo! Tirando o fato de que Harry odiava Malfoy, ele realmente sentiu pena do loiro. Mesmo com tudo que os Dursleys já haviam feito com ele, eles nunca deixaram uma cicatriz! Nunca fizeram nada só por fazer.

Ele finalmente notou que não poderia ir andando até Caldeirão Furado. Quase no mesmo instante que ele levantou a varinha no ar, um ônibus roxo de três andares apareceu e ele entrou, aliviado que nem Stan nem Ernie estavam operando o ônibus. Ele murmurou o destino e sentou numa cadeira.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, é você?" Harry caminhou hesitante até o beco escuro entre o Beco Diagonal e a Travessa do Tranco. E lá estava, um amontoado imundo com cabelo loiro prateado.

Harry se aproximou e levantou o rosto do garoto com um dedo. Ele parecia estar inconsciente, as bochechas e os olhos cobertos de sangue seco. Harry sentiu a garganta arder ao ver o rival em tal estado de impotência. Draco sempre havia sido o tipo de pessoa que tinha ataques só de sujar as vestes de tinta, mesmo quando as vestes eram negras. Mas ainda assim, lá estava ele, o rosto coberto de sangue negro, o cabelo imundo até para os padrões de Harry.

O Grifinório levantou o Sonserino nos braços e se surpreendeu com o quão leve ele era. A cabeça de Draco estava encostada no peito de Harry, e o moreno pôde sentir que ele gemia de dor. Harry correu até o Caldeirão Furado, cortando a multidão para poder chegar até a lareira.

Com certa dificuldade ele jogou o pó no chão e falou, "Lago Grimmauld, número doze." Procurando ter certeza de que Draco ainda estava inconsciente, Harry olhou para baixo antes de fechar os olhos. Tudo começou a girar à sua volta enquanto eles partiam.


	2. Eu estou cego e não estúpido

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio

**Beta da Tradução:** Lilibeth (Muitíssimo obrigada, Lili!)

ooo

**Capítulo 2 – Eu estou cego e não estúpido.**

"E daí, Malfoy foi cegado pelo pai e foi embora e Dumbledore te disse para pegar ele e agora temos de ser amigos dele?" Ron perguntou sentado no sofá.

Harry levantou as pernas na cadeira e deu de ombros. "É isso aí, eu acho. Eu não sei, ele não acordou desde que chegou, só tem dormido."

Hermione suspirou e cruzou as pernas. "Aposto que ele não tem dormido direito há um bom tempo, coitado."

"Espere, você tá deixando ele dormir na sua cama? Você pelo menos usou um feitiço de limpeza nele antes de deixá-lo tocar nos lençóis?" Ron falou enojado.

Harry virou os olhos. "Eu nem pensei em limpar ele, ele parecia tão acabado. Mas eu limpei o rosto dele, estava coberto de sangue. Será que os olhos dele estão completamente arruinados?"

Hermione encolheu os ombros e encostou-se ao sofá. "É legal da sua parte tê-lo aceitado, mas fico feliz que você tenha nos chamado. Ele vai precisar comer e sinto dizer que você não sabe cozinhar. Nada. Fico surpresa que você não tenha morrido de fome."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e levantou. "Remus gosta de cozinhar ...e de limpar também. Vou ligar pra Oliver e dizer o que está acontecendo." Hermione acenou e Harry caminhou até a cozinha, pegando o telefone e discando o número que já sabia de cor.

"Ollie? É, sou eu."

"Só liguei pra dizer que Malfoy está aqui."

"É, Dumbledore estava certo, ele está cego."

"Hermione e Ron estão aqui pra me ajudar."

"É, pode vir se quiser, Hermione vai cozinhar."

"Te vejo mais tarde então, te amo. É. Tchau."

Hermione abriu a geladeira e tirou os ingredientes do jantar. "Então ele vem?"

Harry acenou e disse, "Eu vou ver se Malfoy tá acordado. Talvez o cheiro de comida desperte Remus também."

"Remus está aqui?" Hermione perguntou em tom de conversa, enquanto começava a cortar as cebolas.

Harry acenou de novo e fez aparecer um copo d'água. "Eu não gosto de cebola, Mione."

Hermione rosnou e empurrou as cebolas para o lado, começando a cortar batatas.

Harry riu e caminhou de volta para a sala, onde Ron estava concentrado num jogo de futebol, impressionado com o fato de que os jogadores não podiam voar.

O Grifinório continuou o caminho até o quarto principal, onde Draco estava descansando. O quarto estava quieto, mas no momento que Harry entrou, ele soube que Draco estava acordado. Primeiro porque ele estava sentado na cama, com os olhos abertos e virados para a frente. Ele parecia um pouco melhor agora que estava descansado.

Ele virou a cabeça em direção a porta.

"Malfoy, está acordado?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e se encolheu na cama, piscando devagar e estremecendo de dor.

"Você provavelmente já sabe que eu sou, mas sou Harry. Você vai ficar na minha casa até o fim do verão. Quer uma poção para dor?"

Draco hesitou antes de sacudir a cabeça afirmativamente. "Certo, volto já. Eu vou acender a luz, ok?"

Draco finalmente falou. "Não faz diferença, não posso enxergar mesmo." Harry se xingou mentalmente e saiu do quarto a procura da poção que Draco queria.

Quando ele voltou para o quarto, Draco já tinha chutado as cobertas e estava passando os dedos no bordado da gola do pijama que estava usando. Harry colocou o pequeno frasco de poção nas mas de Draco. O loiro bebeu num só gole e colocou o frasco vazio do lado. "Estou usando suas roupas, Potter?"

"É, você não tinha nada com você. Quer tomar um banho e colocar umas roupas limpas? Hermione está fazendo o jantar, eu gostaria que você descesse e comesse conosco também. Não vão ter muita gente, só Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, e meu namorado Oliver Wood. Você não precisa vir se não quiser."

Draco baixou os olhos e disse, "Preciso usar o banheiro, você pode me ajudar, por favor?"

Harry chegou mais perto e colocou o copo d'água na mesinha ao lado da cama. "Quando você voltar do banheiro, tem um copo d'água no criado-mudo. Venha, pegue minha mão que eu vou te levar no banheiro."

O Sonserino pegou a mão de Harry e levantou, permitindo-se ser guiado. Ele contou os degraus mentalmente, para quando precisasse subir. "O toillet está à sua direita, a pia está ao lado. A banheira é do lado oposto à pia. O xampu está à direita, o condicionador à esquerda. O sabonete está aqui. Vou pegar roupas e uma toalha, certo?"

Draco suspirou e disse, "Potter, precisamos conversar. Não quero sua simpatia. Posso estar cego, mas tão estou estúpido."

"Eu sei, só estou tentando ajudar. Você não precisa aceitar minha ajuda, só estou oferecendo."

Ele saiu do banheiro rapidamente e voltou com uma pequena pilha de roupas limpas. "Aqui estão as coisas. Se precisar é só chamar, ok?"

Draco não respondeu, e devagar começou a tirar a camisa do pijama.

Harry saiu do banheiro em silêncio, deixando a porta entreaberta.

Ele ouviu um barulho na sala e foi pra lá, espiando Ron, Remus e Oliver numa discussão animada sobre o jogo de futebol. Ele sorriu e sentou ao lado de Oliver, beijando sua bochecha carinhosamente. "Oi" ele disse.

O ex-Grifinório se virou, deu um beijo nos lábios de Harry e sorriu. "Oi, querido, você não quer se juntar a nós nessa discussão idiota?"

"Eu deixo pra depois," Harry murmurou e descansou a cabeça no ombro no namorado. "Você chegou há muito tempo, amor?"

Oliver deu de ombros e passou os braços em torno de Harry, cruzando as pernas. "Só há alguns minutos, mas esses dois já estavam discutindo quando cheguei."

"Ah, vamos, Manchester United é o melhor time desses," Remus disse sentado no chão e bocejou.

Ron girou os olhos. "Sua transformação ontem à noite deve ter cansado seu cérebro. Seamus me disse tudo sobre o West Ham e, do jeito que ele fala, são os melhores."

Oliver olhou para Harry e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Por que não vamos ajudar Hermione na cozinha?" Oliver disse baixinho e Harry sorriu.

"Seria bom." O jovem Moreno levantou rápido e arrastou o namorado para longe de Ron e Remus. "Precisa de ajuda, Mione?"

Hermione colocou as batatas numa panela cheia de água fervente e disse, "Você poderia fazer a salada. O resto está quase pronto. A costeleta de porco já está no forno."

Harry pegou uma cabeça de alface e sorriu ao sentir Oliver se encostar contra seu corpo. "Senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço de Harry, abraçando-o pela cintura. "Eu ficava lá sentado antes dos jogos, querendo que você estivesse comigo."

Harry começou a cortar o alface e colocar numa tigela. "Você está tentando me bajular. O que você quer?"

Hermione deu um muxoxo, tirando os pratos do armário. "Malfoy vai descer?"

Harry entregou o alface a Oliver e disse, "Eu não sei, eu vou checar se ele ta bem. Termine isso e não pense você vai se safar."

Oliver gemeu e começou a cortar o alface com má vontade.

ooo

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu sei que muita gente já percebeu isso, mas de qualquer forma, a autora também está postando a tradução. o.õ


	3. Eu não sou um bebê!

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Lilibeth

ooo

**Capítulo 3 – Eu não sou um bebê!**

ooo

Draco piscou, tentando clarear a visão. Ele fechou o zíper das calças e dobrou as mangas da camisa. Ele passou a mão direita pela parede, sussurrando o número de passos. "Oito, nove, de-AI! MERDA!" Ele sentiu o dedo do pé bater forte em alguma coisa e tropeçou, caindo de bunda no chão. Ele segurou o pé com as mãos e começou a sacudir tentando aliviar a dor.

"Malfoy, você tá legal? O que acon… Merlin, você está sangrando," Harry disse e Draco pôde sentir a presença do moreno do lado. "Tire a mão, eu tenho água oxigenada para limpar isso."

Draco obedeceu de má vontade, descansando as mãos nos joelhos ele disse, "Desculpe, eu estava só tentando... É uma droga ser cego!"

Harry limpou o sangue gentilmente e colocou gaze no lugar onde Draco havia machucado. "Eu sinto muito que ele tenha feito isso com você, Malfoy. Eu não quero parecer insensível, mas você precisa prestar mais atenção ao que está à sua volta. Eu não vou poder ficar checando como você está toda hora quando estivermos em Hogwarts," ele disse suavemente e observou o rosto sem expressão do loiro.

Draco mantinha os olhos fechados, obviamente não havia mais razão para manter os olhos abertos.

Harry levantou e segurou a mão de Draco com firmeza, levantando-o. "Venha na cozinha para poder lavar as mãos."

Draco segurou as mãos de Harry com firmeza.

"Não ouse me fazer bater em uma parece, Potter, ou eu vou te machucar."

Harry riu e disse, "Eu não vou te bater numa parece, mas... bem, seu cabelo..."

"O que foi? O que há de errado com ele? Ajeite, Potter!" Draco abriu os olhos e passou os dedos pelos fios loiros furiosamente.

"Pare com isso, vai sujar de sangue. Eu ajeito," Harry disse e ajeitou o cabelo de Draco rapidamente. "Agora, bem melhor. Você parecia meio louco."

Draco sorriu e virou os olhos para onde a voz de Harry vinha. Pela primeira vez, Harry viu o dano que havia acontecido nos olhos do loiro. No primeiro olhar parecia normal, mas se olhasse melhor poderia ver que haviam pequenos 'x' cicatrizados cobrindo todo o olho.

"Você não gostaria de saber como é que eu costumava achar que você parecia," Draco disse, antes de lembrar que ele não tinha vestido uma camisa. "Espere, deixe-me vestir isso."

Ele soltou as mãos de Harry e vestiu a camisa, numa breve luta com os botões, antes de xingar e falar, "Droga, Potter, me abotoa?"

Harry riu e abotoou a camisa de Draco devagar, acidentalmente passando os dedos pela barriga do loiro, fazendo-o estremecer. "Desculpa, Malfoy, eu não tive a intenção de..."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem. Então... você está namorando Oliver Wood? Você é gay? Eu nunca adivinharia. Ei, Wood não era o Goleiro no time da sua Casa? Ele não é mais velho que você?"

Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Draco e o guiou pelo corredor. "Ele é quatro anos mais velho que eu, quase três. Meu aniversário é daqui a duas semanas. 31 de Julho."

"Há! Eu sou mais velho que você! O meu foi há duas semanas," Draco provocou, piscando os olhos.

Harry riu, guiando Draco ao sofá. "Certo, mas não vamos brigar agora. Por que você não senta aí e não fala sobre o que te faz melhor do que eu."

Draco baixou a cabeça conformadamente e cruzou as pernas. "Certo, mas e quanto às minhas mãos? Elas estão cheias de sangue, lembra?"

"Eu vou pegar uma toalha molhada para você limpa-las. Ron está sentado à sua esquerda e Remus está sentado do lado direito às suas pernas. Você não ta sozinho ai. Volto já, ok?"

Draco disse, "Ok, certo."

Ele pôde detectar o momento em que Harry saiu da sala e se pegou apertando as mãos com tanta força que pôde sentir a circulação fugir.

"Você fica estranho em vermelho, Malfoy," Ron disse, tenso, olhando a roupa cáqui e vermelho que Draco usava.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, sentindo os cabelos cobrindo-lhe o rosto feito uma cortina. "Eu não sabia."

Ele sorriu ao sentir um vento batendo no rosto, indicando que Ron havia saído. Ele podia ouvir os murmúrios irritados do ruivo ficarem cada vez mais baixos, enquanto Ron ia na mesma direção em que Harry havia ido.

"Então, Draco, como foi que você causou esse sangramento? O cheiro é de menos que um minuto." Remus disse com uma voz exausta.

Draco tocou o lugar sujo de sangue da mão. "Eu bati contra alguma coisa quando saí do banheiro de Potter. É assustador saber que você pode saber o quão velho é o sangue só pelo cheiro."

"É a maldição de ser um lobisomem. Você bateu contra o quê?"

"Ele se bateu no pé da cama e acabou arrancando a unha do pé" Harry disse entrando na sala e sentando ao lado do loiro.

Harry pegou a mão esquerda de Draco e gentilmente limpou com um pano molhado.

"Ah, então foi isso que me atacou... merda de cama" Draco murmurou e sentou confortavelmente, se deixando ser limpo. "Isso é bom, ser mimado pelo inimigo. Vê se limpa tudo, Potter. Eu não quero que minha pele fique manchada."

"Esse é o Malfoy que conhecemos e amamos!" Harry disse enquanto dava uma ultima esfregada nos dedos do loiro. "Pronto, sem mais sangue. Vamos para a sala de jantar, Hermione já arrumou a mesa."

O loiro ofereceu a mão para Harry segurar, fazendo o grifinório rir. Ele segurou a mão de Draco e o guiou até uma cadeira na sala de jantar. Harry sentou do lado esquerdo do Sonserino.

"Somos os únicos aqui, Potter?"

Harry olhou para as portas. "Sim, mas Oliver acabou de entrar com a salada."

"Ooh, alguém ficou feliz. Qual o problema, você fica todo entusiasmado quando ta do lado do namorado? Isso é estranho, ou fofo, ainda não sei qual," Draco falou, cheio de malícia.

Ouviu-se o som da porcelana na Madeira da mesa, sinalizando que Oliver havia entrado na sala. O ex-Grifinório era baixo e tinha um leve sotaque escocês, "Ei, Malfoy, eu soube que você está assombrando o quarto de Harry. Você cresceu um bocado desde que eu saí de Hogwarts."

"É, isso costuma acontecer com os jovens quando eles ficam mais velhos," Draco falou sarcástico e virou a cabeça na direção onde a voz de Oliver vinha.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," Harry sibilou. Draco gostou de ouvir certo embaraço na voz do outro quando o moreno sussurrou. "Você é um babaca."

Draco com certo escárnio e disse "Obrigado."

"Ron, você poderia tirar as costeletas de porco do forno," Hermione falou em algum lugar naquela mesa, fazendo Draco pular de susto.

"Desculpe, Draco, não tive a intenção de te assustar" ela falou e colocou uma tigela com batatas na frente deles.

Draco balançou a cabeça ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro, indicando que Hermione havia sentado à sua direita, ele pôde sentir o leve cheiro do perfume dela.

Draco se ocupou tentando adivinhar o que Hermione havia trazido e tentar se lembrar do caminho por onde ele havia vindo. _Caminhar direto do meu lugar dez passos, então encontro o corredor. Vinte passos de lá e viro a direita. A porta está lá..._

Ele ouviu os barulhos quase sincronizados de pessoas sentando e virou a cabeça para Harry interrogativamente.

"São só Remus e Oliver. Ah, agora Ron," ele sussurrou à esquerda de Draco.

Ron colocou a tigela com Costeletas de Porco na mesa passou para as outras pessoas na mesa. Harry colocou um pouco de batatas no prato de Draco, depois no próprio prato e entregou à Hermione, se inclinando na frente do loiro para poder passar as batatas à amiga.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando memorizar o cheiro da colônia que Harry usava, a confortável presença que o outro tinha. Mas antes que pudesse memorizar, Harry já tinha voltado ao seu lugar. Draco tentou se aproximar despercebido do Grifinório. Ele achou que tinha conseguido, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

"Se você quiser mais, Malfoy, as batatas estão na sua frente, as costeletas à sua direita, a salada à sua esquerda. Certo?"

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Harry colocou o garfo na mão do Sonserino.

Harry perguntou,"Você quer que eu corte a carne para você?"

Draco estreitou os olhos e sibilou, "Não, eu posso cortar minha própria comida, Potter."

Ele tateou procurando pela faca antes de sentir uma mão levemente calejada entregando-lhe a faca. Ele afastou a mão das de Harry e rosnou, "Eu consigo fazer sozinho."

Harry girou os olhos e deixou Oliver encher seu copo, e o de Draco também, com a jarra de água gelada que Remus havia trazido.

"Então, estão preparados para voltar para a escola?" Remus perguntou enquanto cortava o pão que também havia trazido da cozinha.

Draco deu um muxoxo baixo e ele ouviu Harry rir do seu lado. O moreno tinha ouvido. O loiro conseguiu enfiar o garfo em um pedaço de carne e cortar, deixando um pequeno sorriso se formando nos seus lábios.

"Oh sim, mal posso esperar para voltar para as aulas. É claro que já li quase todos os livros, mas mal posso esperar para realmente colocar em prática!" Hermione respondeu, fazendo com que quase todos os estudantes na mesa, incluindo Draco, quisessem vomitar.

Houve um gemido quase inaudível vindo de Ron enquanto ele misturava o conteúdo do prato, o barulho do talher rangendo no prato fez Draco se arrepiar.

Oliver riu e disse, "Obviamente Ron não parece muito feliz em voltar para as aulas."

"É, e não é o único." Harry murmurou.

Draco cortou um pedaço de porco em silêncio, sem notar que era, na verdade, o lado cego da faca.

Oliver jogou um pedaço de pão para Harry. O Moreno foi pego de surpresa, e seus reflexos de apanhador falaram mais alto. Sem pensar, ele lançou longe, fazendo com que voasse no prato de Draco.

O Sonserino tomou um susto, deixando os talheres de bater no prato.

Oliver cobriu a boca, mortificado, enquanto Ron ria baixinho.

"Merlin, Malfoy, me desculpe," Oliver disse, ainda cobrindo a boca, enquanto o rosto de Ron ficava azul de tanto segurar a risada.

Draco finalmente achou o pão e o tirou do prato, pegando os talheres. "Sem problema." Ele rosnou, voltando a cortar a carne.

Ele tinha voltado com o mantra das direções na cabeça.

Harry suspirou e tirou a faca das mãos do loiro. "Deixe que eu corto," ele ofereceu.

Draco tentou pegar a faca de volta e rosnou, "Eu consigo fazer sozinho."

"Pare de ser tão teimoso," Harry respondeu e continuou escapando das tentativas do Sonserino de pegar a faca de volta.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo, num sinal de frustração e falou, com calma forçada, "Pare de me tratar feito criança!"

"Não estou te tratando feito criança, só estou..."

"Não, eu sei o que você está fazendo," Draco sussurrou e levantou, caminhando até a porta, lembrando o caminho. Dez passos, corredor, vinte passos, porta... Todo mundo na mesa o observou voltando para o quarto, passando os dedos pela parede.

Harry fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas foi impedido por Hermione "Deixe."

Oliver olhou para Harry com cara de preocupado de disse, "Na minha opinião, ele está sendo ingrato, você só estava tentando ajudar."

"É, mas ele me disse para não ter pena dele. Acho que só tenho que me lembrar que ele é Malfoy," Harry suspirou, voltando a sentar.

Ron deu um muxoxo e falou, "Eu acho difícil esquecer que ele é Malfoy. Ele é um idiota, nunca vai mudar."

Remus descansou o queixo na palma da mão e disse, "Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele vai mudar. Você não o conhece, você não sabe o que ele tem passado. Você pode ficar surpreso com o que cegar uma pessoa pode causar a ela."

Hermione concordou e mordeu um pedaço da batata. "Talvez você deva ir atrás dele, Harry."

Harry levantou sem hesitar, e seguiu o caminho pelo qual Draco havia ido.

ooo


	4. Que DIABOS foi que eu joguei?

**Capítulo 4 – Que DIABOS foi que eu joguei?**

ooo

"É melhor você se cuidar, Oliver, Harry vai se interessar por aquele babaca logo, logo" Ron disse brincando antes de enfiar um enorme pedaço de costeleta na boca, deixando uma horrível quantidade de baba escorrer.

Oliver riu e cruzou as pernas, enquanto observava rapidamente o lugar por onde o namorado havia saído. "Não estou muito preocupado."

Remus sorriu gentilmente e levantou, pegando o prato quase vazio.

"Você já terminou, Hermione?" Ele perguntou pegando o prato dela ao vê-la confirmar. Depois ele deu a volta na mesa para pegar os pratos abandonados de Harry e Draco.

Oliver levantou com estranha vivacidade e disse, "Aqui, eu te ajudo, Remus. Me dê seu prato, Ron." Ron estendeu a louça fazendo cara feia, enquanto Oliver limpava os pratos que mal haviam sido tocados.

Depois Oliver seguiu o lobisomem até a cozinha, quase tropeçando ao carregar os pratos.

O Moreno de vinte anos depositou a louça na pia cheia de água e se posicionou ao lado de Remus, secando os pratos que já haviam sido lavados.

Eles ficaram calados até que Oliver limpou a garganta, tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável. "Você está saindo com alguém, Remus?" ele perguntou, tentando começar uma conversa civilizada.

Remus esfregou o prato e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não achei a pessoa certa ainda. Quando se é um lobisomem, você tem um companheiro escolhido e a hora de conhecê-lo é definida no momento em que é mordido. Não há como conhecer seu parceiro antes da hora certa e só aquela pessoa vai te completar e te deixar feliz."

Oliver pegou o prato das mãos do outro e colocou debaixo da torneira antes de secar com uma toalha limpa. "Eu queria que fosse assim na vida real também. Você encontraria alguém e saberia que ela é a pessoa certa pra passar o resto da vida."

Remus deu de ombros e disse, "É, mas preciso admitir que estou ficando preocupado. Tenho quase quarenta anos e não tenho idéia de quem seja meu companheiro. Eu já me conformei com a idéia de que vou passar o resto da vida sozinho."

Oliver balançou a cabeça. "Vai surgir alguém, Remy. Você é maduro e carinhoso e, se não se importa que eu diga, muito sexy. Você já encontrou alguém que era o certo?"

Remus limpou a pia e sorriu, perdido numa memória, "Um, apenas um. Ninguém mais. Pensei que ele seria o certo, mas..."

Oliver baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, entendendo. Pegou os pratos limpos e secos e colocou em seus respectivos armários. "Eu entendo o que é perder alguém, mas você não deve desistir. Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa. Você merece ser feliz."

Remus foi até o homem mais alto e colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dele. "Não há dúvidas do porquê de Harry te amar. Você sabe o que dizer para fazer um homem se sentir querido."

Oliver sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu tento" ele disse e deu um beijo na testa do lobisomem. "Então, será que eu deveria ver como Harry está?"

Remus baixou a mão e fez uma careta. "Melhor não, deixe-o lidar com isso sozinho."

Oliver suspirou e caminhou em direção à porta. "Eu espero que ele consiga, Remy."

Remus sorriu e seguiu Oliver de volta à sala.RRL1

ooo

"Abra a porta, Malfoy" Harry chamou e sacudiu a maçaneta do quarto.

"Não. Vá embora."

"Malfoy..." Harry disse suavemente e bateu na porta de leve, tentando uma aproximação diferente.

Um barulho alto e uma fungada foram seguidos de uma voz um tanto quanto ríspida, "Vá embora, Potter, eu não quero falar com você."

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e disse, "Você não tem escolha." Harry virou a maçaneta na direção oposta, um truque que havia descoberto quando se trancou sem querer certa vez, e a porta destrancou. Ele abriu a porta, revelando o loiro deitado na cama com um livro no colo e lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.

"Você está ficando na minha casa, então vai falar comigo" Harry disse num tom mais calmo.

Draco jogou o livro na direção de Harry, batendo apenas a um metro de distância do moreno.

Draco rosnou e disse, "Eu não queria estar com você. A única razão para que eu esteja aqui é que você tinha que dar uma de nobre e me salvar..."

"Pra onde diabos você teria ido? Todos os seus amigos são Mini-Comensais, seus pais nem se importam. Encare a verdade, Malfoy, você estaria exatamente onde te encontrei.."

Draco sentou, piscando os olhos furiosamente, "Seria bem melhor do que ter que estar aqui e ter você gostando de mim de repente, só porque estou cego! Eu não quero você como amigo, Potter. Eu não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. Eu não quero que você faça tudo por mim. Como você já disse, você não vai poder estar do meu lado toda vez que eu precisar de algo. Eu tenho que aprender a me cuidar, ou então estarei fodido. Que diabos, Potter, como é que você vai me ensinar a ler Braille? Você nem sabe ler Braille!"

Harry se sentou perto dos pés de Draco, a julgar pelo peso no colchão. "Como é que você sabe sobre Braille?"

Draco deu de ombros e disse, "Meu pai colecionava muitas coisas, incluindo livros trouxas escritos em Braille. Eu sei de algumas coisas sobre trouxas, Potter. Mas o que importa é que eu quero saber."

Harry mordeu os lábios antes de dizer, "Eu vou aprender com você. Vai ser interessante, eu te garanto. Você não pode fazer tudo sozinho, não importa o que diga. Por favor, entenda que eu quero e vou te ajudar."

Draco fechou os olhos e limpou as lágrimas o mais discretamente possível. "Contanto que você não sinta pena de mim."

Harry sorriu e disse, "Acredite, Malfoy, acho muito difícil sentir pena de você."

"Bom. Agora, que diabos eu joguei?" Draco perguntou, se aproximando de Harry, revelando um cheiro familiar.

"Um livro enorme…" Harry respondeu, "provavelmente 'Hogwarts: Uma História' já que Hermione sempre tem uma cópia." Ele se deitou e bocejou.

Draco afastou o cabelo do rosto e se deitou também. "Sabe, eu nunca li esse livro. Aposto que a Granger leu milhões de vezes."

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, lembrando depois que Draco não podia enxergar. "É, ela está sempre reclamando comigo e Ron por nunca termos lido. Com ela por perto, você nem precisa ler."

Draco virou a cabeça para Harry e abriu os olhos. "Eu gostaria de poder ver seu rosto. Acho que deve ser chocante ver você me olhar sem aquele ódio."

"Isso foi frio. Você é quem sempre ficava me olhando cheio daquele ódio, Malfoy. Eu notei que você sorriu umas duas vezes desde que chegou. É bem assustador."

Draco sorriu e virou o corpo para ficar cara-a-cara com o Grifinório. "As pessoas dizem que fico lindo sorrindo."

Harry sentou-se na cama abruptamente, fazendo o loiro se assustar com o movimento rápido. Um quase inaudível "Você fica" escapou dos lábios de Harry antes que ele se apressasse em mudar de assunto.

"Eu estava pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal amanhã. Você quer ir comigo? Podemos pegar um livro que ensine a ler em Braille... E acho bom comprar algumas roupas também, você vai precisar de uniforme para o ano escolar."

O sorriso do Sonserino sumiu, "Eu… Eu não posso. Não tenho dinheiro."

Harry levantou devagar, fazendo a cama ranger. "Por favor, não se preocupe com dinheiro. Vamos fazer compras juntos amanhã. A que horas você acorda?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Às cinco, mas eu acho que vou dormir um pouco mais."

O queixo de Harry caiu. "Cinco? Da manhã? De forma alguma! Eu acordo às dez, então iremos nesse horário."

Harry notou que Draco ainda girava os olhos da mesma maneira arrogante que antes.

"Potter, esse é o seu quarto, certo?"

Harry coçou o pescoço e bocejou. "É, por quê?"

"Bem, por que eu não vou para um quarto diferente e você volta para o seu?" Ele tateou à procura de um travesseiro e agarrou o primeiro que alcançou.

Harry se levantou, e começou a procurar cobertores e lençóis nas gavetas. "Não, você já conhece esse quarto. Além do mais, essa é a cama mais confortável e você precisa descansar. Fique aqui."

"Eu não quero roubar seu espaço e te deixar com uma cama desconfortável. Eu saio."

Harry girou os olhos e disse, "Não vou deixar você sair desse quarto só pra eu ficar com a cama."

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando achar a solução. "Quem disse que preciso sair? Eu não me importo em dividir a cama, contanto que você fique do seu lado."

Harry riu. "Tem certeza? Vê se não fica me agarrando. Deixei alguns pijamas para você na cama, estão perto dos seus pés. Eu volto logo depois de me despedir do Oliver."

"Ooh...Ollie tem que ir? Eu planejava deixar espaço pra ele na cama."

Harry jogou um par de meias enroladas na cabeça do loiro. "Malfoy, você é exagerado… Sim, ele tem que ir. Agora troque de roupa."

Depois de muito tatear, ele encontrou os pijamas.

"Ei, Potter, posso saber a cor desse pijama?"

Harry segurou o riso. "Eles são pretos. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não são vermelhos nem dourados..."

Draco balançou a cabeça e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

ooo

A autora me pediu para dizer que realmente fica feliz ao saber que tem tanta gente gostando. Ela agradece.

Eu também agradeço!


	5. Quando eu tropeçar, é porque Voldemort m

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

ooo

**Capítulo 5 – Quando eu tropeçar, é porque Voldemort me empurrou.**

ooo

Harry caminhava pelo corredor depois de checar como Draco estava se saindo sem ajuda. Ouviu uma discussão vinda do quarto de Ron. Ele e Hermione brigavam por algo obviamente insignificante.

Depois de passar em frente ao quarto de Ron e de outros que estavam vazios, foi até a sala de estar, onde pôde ouvir a voz calma de Remus conversando com Oliver.

"Ah, então vocês descobriram quem têm muito em comum, não é?" Harry perguntou alegremente, enquanto se abaixava para dar um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

"Acredito que sim", Oliver disse e sorriu.

"Eu te disse", o moreno falou, cruzando os braços.

"Estou certo ao afirmar que a situação com Malfoy já foi resolvida?" Remus perguntou num tom doce, claramente preocupado.

Harry balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

"Excelente. Bem, eu vou deixar vocês a sós pra poderem se despedir. Boa noite, Oliver. Boa noite, Harry."

"'Noite, Remus," eles disseram em coro e Remus riu.

Depois de se dirigirem até a saída, Oliver respirou fundo, chamando a atenção de Harry.

"Harry, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, e vai ser complicado."

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e disse, "Você pode me contar tudo. O que foi?"

Oliver mordeu os lábios antes de dizer: "Eu vou viajar por uns tempos. Sabe, fui chamado para jogar na Turnê Mundial de Quadribol e o treino começa amanhã, na América. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter dito antes, mas..."

"Quanto tempo?"

Oliver baixou a cabeça e disse, "Um ano, talvez mais."

Harry começou a ver tudo embaçado. "E eu faço o quê? Você está me deixando?"

Oliver segurou as mãos de Harry e disse, "Não, é claro que não. Eu só…" Ele mordeu o lábio e continuou, hesitante. "Não sei. Você terá que ficar pra terminar a escola, e eu não posso recusar essa oferta. Talvez devêssemos tentar um relacionamento à distância por uns tempos."

Harry deu um muxoxo e Oliver continuou, "Vai dar trabalho para nós dois. Eu posso aparatar nos finais de semana pra poder vir te ver. Não quero desistir de nós, eu gosto muito de você..."

"Você gosta muito de mim," Harry repetiu, uma única lágrima correndo por sua bochecha. "Você gosta muito de mim? O que isso significa exatamente? Você gosta da minha companhia? O que?"

"Harry…" Oliver disse num tom derrotado, mas Harry ergueu a mão, calando-o.

"Não. Você não me ama, não é? Você gosta muito de mim, mas não tem amor. Você só… Eu sou um brinquedinho pra você. Sou Harry Potter, seu namorado… o Namorado-que-Sobreviveu," ele terminou, rindo de forma estranhamente sarcástica.

"Não tem nada a ver com isso, e você sabe! Tudo para você tem que ser relacionado a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?" Oliver passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado. E quase gritou ao dizer, "Tudo de ruim que acontece a você tem que ser culpa daquele louco!"

Harry girou os olhos. "É. Quando Hedwig morreu, deve ter sido culpa de Voldemort! Quando eu bati o dedão, Voldemort colocou alguma coisa no meu caminho! Quando meu namorado é chamado para a DROGA da América, foi culpa da DROGA DO VOLDEMORT!"

"Acalme-se…"

Harry batia o pé, sem se importar por parecer infantil."NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! Você quer saber? Vá. Vá para a América e jogue sua droga do seu Quadribol. Divirta-se. Pode trepar com milhões de pessoas, não me importo."

"Harry, por favor…"

Harry enxugou a bochecha violentamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vá."

Oliver mordeu o lábio e murmurou, "Eu não vou trepar com milhões de pessoas, você sabe disse."

"Francamente, não me importo com o que você vai fazer.", Harry disse, gélido e girou os calcanhares, batendo a porta ao entrar em casa.

"Não quer conversar?" A voz de Remus veio da escada e Harry lutou para segurar as lágrimas.

"Ainda não," Harry disse baixinho ao sentir os braços de Remus em volta dos seus ombros.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo vai dar certo."

Harry apenas suspirou e descansou a cabeça no ombro do homem mais velho.

ooo

"Deu umas beijocas no Wood, Potter?"

"Não."

"Nossa. Quem mijou no seu suco?"

"Eu não quero falar disso, Malfoy."

"…Certo."

"Vai dormir."

"Certo, Potter, não precisa se estressar."

"Boa noite, Draco."

"Idem, Potter."


	6. Você acha que está à salvo?

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

ooo

**Capítulo Seis - Você acha que está à salvo?**

ooo

_Escuridão. A escuridão completa e absoluta vinda de todas as direções esmagava o jovem loiro caído no chão. Ele nem podia enxergar mesmo. O medo corria por suas veias e um arrepio violento descia por sua espinha._

_Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos inúteis. Ele podia ouvir alguém o rodeando, a respiração dissonante em seus ouvidos. Ele não ousou falar e, além dos constantes arrepios, não ousou de mover._

_Doía, mais do que é possível imaginar, poder ouvir a presença daquela pessoa, poder sentir quem quer que o estivesse rodeando, mas não poder ver. Além disso, suas lágrimas salgadas faziam as feridas recentes dos olhos arderem mais do que deviam._

_"Você acha que está a salvo? Você acha que ficar com Potter vai te proteger?" a voz sibilou no seu ouvidor, fazendo o loiro se erguer._

_Ele se manteve silencioso, ouvindo o som da capa do estranho contra o chão enquanto caminhava em círculos em volta do loiro._

_"Acha mesmo que não iremos atrás de você? Vamos pegar você, Draco. Sua cegueira é apenas uma punição até que você mude de idéia."_

_A última palavra ecoou de leve e Draco sentiu um calafrio._

_"E se você se recusar a mudar de idéia," a voz sibilou, Draco de repente sentindo a presença ao lado dele, "Você vai morrer. Você vai morrer só, inútil e destruído. Fui claro?"_

_Draco sentiu uma lamina fria contra sua garganta, e um fio do próprio sangue descendo por seu pescoço._

_"Você vai se juntar a nós. Você vai seguir a mim."_

_ooo_

"Malfoy!"

Draco acordou, ou pelo menos assim achava. Ele não tinha certeza, não sabia diferenciar o mundo dos sonhos do mundo real.

"Malfoy, acorde!"

Uma voz familiar de novo, assegurando a Draco que ele estava, de fato, acordado. Ele sentiu uma umidade morna nas bochechas, pescoço e peito. Também sentiu uma mão sacudindo seu ombro de leve e uma mão acariciando seu cabelo.

"Draco, por favor, acorde, você está sangrando."

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos, deixando as lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos. Ele levou uma mão à garganta e sentiu a textura pegajosa do sangue nos dedos.

"Ele me cortou, Harry. Me ajuda." Ele soluçou, sentando e agarrando a própria garganta.

Harry fez menção de pegar a varinha mas parou, sibilando, "Droga, não posso usar minha varinha. Voldemort vai poder me localizar, mesmo que não possa me encontrar." Ele pensou por um momento e disse, "Vamos, tenho certeza de que há um pouco de gaze trouxa em algum lugar no banheiro."

Puxou uma das mãos do pescoço de Draco e disse, "Apenas me siga."

Draco assentiu e limpou as lágrimas, espalhando o próprio sangue pelas bochechas. Ele se permitiu ser guiado até o banheiro, o leve queimar nos olhos diminuir enquanto ele se acostumava ao ardor.

"O que aconteceu, Malfoy? Foi… Você teve um sonho?" Ele perguntou, limpando o sangue das mãos e pescoço de Draco.

Draco assentiu, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado. "Ele me ameaçou. Disse que me mataria se não me juntasse a ele. Ele me mataria. Eu não quero morrer."

Harry enxaguou o pano cheio de sangue e disse, "Quem? Seu pai?"

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e disse, "Não, o Lorde das Trevas. Meu pai deve ter dito a ele. Ele vai me seguir, ele vai seguir qualquer um que esteja comigo. Não posso ficar aqui."

Harry vasculhou em volta, à procura de gaze e esparadrapo antes de pegar o pouco que achou e voltandr sua atenção para o machucado do loiro.

"Nós vamos voltar para a escola daqui a um mês e esse lugar só pode ser encontrado por alguém se eu disser onde é." Harry falou de forma racional. "E, devo dizer, não pretendo dizer a Voldemort onde moro."

Draco piscou em surpresa quando sentiu a gaze cheia de merthiolate tocar seu pescoço. "É seguro aqui, mas e Hogwarts? Ficarei num quarto cheio de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, esperando como um pato. Nem vou poder dizer se tem ou não alguém no quarto." Ele parou, limpando os olhos. "Eu não vou estar seguro lá. O único lugar em que já me senti seguro vai ser minha destruição."

Harry limpou todo o sangue e segurou as mãos de Draco, levando-o para o quarto. Ele fez Draco sentar no que parecia ser uma poltrona.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte," Harry disse depois de ter certeza de que Draco estava bem, tirando o medo óbvio. "Antes de voltarmos, vou conversar com Professor Dumbledore para que você consiga um quarto só para você, ou algo do tipo. Talvez não seja uma boa idéia..."

"O que?"

Harry ofegou, enquanto se esforçava para tirar os lençóis cheios de sangue. "Você voltar ao Beco Diagonal. Voldemort pode ter alguém para te vigiar. Eu te ajudarei a fazer uma lista e compro suas coisas."

Draco levantou as pernas na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Notou que a calça do pijama que Harry havia emprestado estava começando a ficar molhado do lugar de onde sua cabeça estava encostada.

"Ok, então. Eu quero que Lupin fique comigo, se não for incomodo. Ele... Eu não..." o loiro parou, tentando pensar na palavra certa. "Eu não torturei muito ele, torturei? Ele tem boas razões para tentar me matar às escondidas."

Harry jogou um lençol em cima do colchão e arrancou de uma vez o que ainda estava na cama. "Só para constar, nem Ron nem Hermione iriam tentar te matar às escondidas."

"E você?"

Harry parou depois de colocar os travesseiros na cama. "Co...como assim?"

Draco tirou a parte de cima do pijama e disse, "Você tentaria me matar às escondidas?"

Harry caminhou até Draco e tocou seu rosto de leve. "É claro que não. Para ser bem honesto, não tenho certeza de que conseguirei matar Voldemort. Não vejo muitas razões para fazê-lo. Eu sei que ele matou meus pais, mas eu não entendo como é que matá-lo vai fazer alguma diferença. Não vai trazê-los de volta. Então para quê matar? De que adiantaria?"

No momento em que Harry baixou a mão para segurar a sua, os dedos de Harry acariciaram de leve sua bochecha e Draco estremeceu.

"Vamos, você deveria voltar a dormir."

"Não, Harry, eu não quero..."

Harry guiou o loiro até a cama e disse:

"Você vai ter que dormir em algum momento. Eu posso te dar uma poção por alguns dias, mas depois de um tempo ela não funciona mais. Acredite, eu sei..."

Draco deitou apreensivo na cama e suspirou. "Eu não quero uma poção, mas..."

Harry deitou ao seu lado, fechando os olhos. "Sim?"

O loiro virou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo a casquinha da ferida em seu pescoço partir.

"Pode soar estranho, mas..."

"Fala logo, Malfoy."

Draco hesitou. "Eu... Eu não gosto de você nem nada, mas..."

Harry sorriu e disse, "Sim?"

Draco fez uma careta e disse, "Não gosto de homens nem nada do tipo..."

"Sempre há como mudar isso.."

Draco arregalou os olhos e Harry riu.

"Harry..."

"Desculpe... você dizia?"

Draco mordeu o lábio e murmurou, "Você me abraçaria? Só... sei lá... me faça me senti seguro, acho."

Harry sorriu e disse, "Claro, não me importo de fazer isso."

Draco tentou segurar um suspiro de alivio e disse, "Ok."

O Grifinório colocou os braços em volta dos ombros de Draco, tocando de leve o cabelo liso. Draco respirou fundo, o cheiro de Harry fazendo com que o momento se tornasse ainda mais concreto, mais real. Ele podia até sentir o sono chegando.

"Boa noite, Draco."

O loiro se aconchegou no peito de Harry e suspirou, "Noite, Potter."


	7. Por que ele estava quase pelado quando e

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

ooo

**Capítulo 7 – Por que ele estava quase pelado quando entrei? **

**ooo**

Harry abriu os olhos e se viu só na cama. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou Draco sentado na poltrona em que Harry o havia colocado na noite anterior.

"Potter, está acordado?" o loiro sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Harry virou -se na direção de Draco e disse:

"Como percebeu?"

Draco deitou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Sua respiração mudou. Você estava respirando mais rápido."

"Ah."

Harry saiu da cama relutantemente e caminhou até a cômoda, procurando por roupas.

"Sabe," Harry refletiu, pegando algumas mudas de roupa. "Acho que poderia ficar com você hoje ao invés de ir ao Beco Diagonal com Hermione e Ron. Tem um quintal bem grande aqui e..."

Draco sorriu e disse, "O que?"

"Bem, Dumbledore me ensinou uma maneira de sair da casa sem que ninguém saiba."

Harry foi até Draco, seus calcanhares estalando pelo tempo que ficaram parados. Ele colocou as roupas no colo de Draco.

"O que me diz?"

"Parece bom. Apenas diga à Granger e Weasley para comprar tudo seu em dobro. Suas roupas cabem perfeitamente em mim. E... tem certeza de que tem dinheiro suficiente para isso tudo?"

Harry suspirou e disse:

"Eu tenho bastante dinheiro. Herdei dinheiro suficiente para mais do que uma vida inteira. Agora, você quer tentar ir ao banheiro sozinho?"

"Cores?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "Como?"

"Quais as cores das minhas roupas?"

"Suéter verde e jeans."

Draco enrugou o nariz, como se estivesse pensando sobre as roupas, até finalmente dizer:

"Vestes aprovadas."

Harry deu um muxoxo. "Então agora você aprova as roupas que te dou?"

Draco assentiu, seu cabelo saindo no rosto. "Exatamente. Eu não gosto de ouvir o quão estranho fico em vermelho. Se tiver que usar suas roupas, tenho que, no mínimo, usar algo menos ofensivo. Esse é o suéter que você ganhou no Natal no ano passado?"

Harry sentou no braço na poltrona de Draco. "Sim... desde quando você nota minhas roupas?"

Draco levantou, tentando lembrar o caminho até o banheiro sem se bater em nada. Então disse, "Você normalmente se veste como um vagabundo. Quando você ganha uma roupa nova, que sirva perfeitamente em você, é um milagre. Além disso, gostei da cor."

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. "Obrigado, acho."

"Por nada." Draco respondeu enquanto começava sua jornada ao banheiro, seus dedos passando de leve pelas paredes enquanto caminhava.

Harry observou a distância, para ter certeza de que Draco não cairia.

Depois que Draco já tinha re-mapeado o lugar e permitido que Harry abrisse a água para ele, Harry disse:

"Seja rápido e poderemos até almoçar em algum lugar."

"Não me apresse, Potter. Estarei pronto quando estiver pronto."

O grifinório virou os olhos e fechou a porta.

Quando Draco desligou o chuveiro, Harry já estava completamente pronto, já que tinha ido a outro banheiro para um banho rápido e escovar os dentes. Estava colocando um suéter cor de creme quando ouviu Draco chamar:

"Potter? Está aí?"

Harry caminhou até o banheiro e enfiou a cabeça na porta para poder ver como estava indo o loiro.

Draco estava murmurando sozinho, seminu e com os cabelos pingando.

"Por que é que eu tinha que derrubar a escova de cabelo? Droga. Droga. Droga." Cada palavra dita, ele batia no chão. "Por que diabos o diabo do Potter tinha que sair?"

Ele rosnou, afastando o cabelo do rosto e gritou: "Potter! VENHA AQUI! ME AJUDE!"

Harry abriu a porta de uma vez, observando as mãos de Draco pelo chão à procura da escova de cabelo.

Ele só parou para ajudar Draco quando notou que lágrimas de frustração corriam pelo rosto do loiro.

Harry pegou a escova de cabelo e entregou a Draco. "Aqui está. Você está bem?" Então ele colocou, de forma quase hesitante, a mão no joelho do loiro.

Draco se encolheu e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Harry. Odeio o fato de estar sempre chorando. E como não posso ser independente, ou como..."

Harry colocou sua outra mão nas costas de Draco e esfregou de leve, consolando. "Estou aqui para te ajudar, Malfoy."

Draco fez um som miserável no fundo da garganta, mas as lágrimas pareciam ter parado. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Draco falou:

"Por que diabos eu tinha que recusar a Marca Negra? Eu nem..."

Ele parou de falar no momento que sentiu que a mão nas suas costas havia parado.

"Você... então você recusou mesmo? Então... está mesmo do nosso lado?"

Como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa em seu rosto, o loiro se recompôs, sussurrando, "Eu sabia. Você só se importa com isso, não é?"

"Como assim?" Harry perguntou, tirando as mãos.

Draco se afastou de Harry e se bateu contra o que ele achava ser a banheira.

"Você me salvou só para ter certeza de que eu estaria do seu lado. Escute, Potter, apenas... faça-me o favor de me deixar só. Por favor."

Ele limpou as lágrimas nos cílios, o tom de súplica evidente em sua voz.

"Não posso." Harry respondeu. "Você está…"

"Você está achando que sou responsabilidade sua? Acredite, Potter, não sou. Eu só estou nessa merda de lugar porque provavelmente Dumbledore te mandou me buscar. Estou cansado de não poder escolher o que quero. Meu pa…" ele pausou, o fantasma de um escárnio no rosto. "Lucius quis ter certeza de que eu jamais poderia me virar sozinho."

Alguma coisa flutuou em sua mente, algo que alguém havia dito sobre seu castigo, mas fugiu antes que sua consciência pudesse segurar.

Ele foi trazido de volta por Harry suspirando antes de murmurar:

"Sinto muito, Draco, muito mesmo. Eu sei que você não é responsabilidade minha, eu só..."

Harry pausou, baixando a cabeça.

"Não sei o que fazer. Estou acostumado a tomar conta das coisas. Não pude evitar. Se você não quiser mais minha ajuda, tudo bem. Eu sei que você consegue se virar só, você é um cara teimoso e forte."

"Esse é o problema, Potter" Draco disse, num tom divertido. "Eu não sou forte, estou caindo aos pedaços. Eu não sei me virar só, nunca fiz nada por mim mesmo. Eu não tenho escolha a não ser deixar que você me ajude."

Então houve um silêncio vindo das duas partes, até que Draco finalmente disse:

"Apenas... me deixe tentar. Vamos continuar assim. Quando eu precisar de sua ajuda, eu peço, ok? Vou continuar assim e tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas me guie até que eu arranje uma bengala, ou sei lá como é que aquilo se chama."

Harry bufou e se pegou assentido para o loiro.

"Ok, Malfoy."

Draco sorriu aliviado e levantou, sua mão esquerda segurando a toalha e sua mão direita firme no ombro de Harry.

"Agora me leve de volta ao quarto para que eu possa me vestir."

Harry colocou um braço em volta da cintura de Draco e pegou as roupas que ele havia colocado no chão.

No momento em que Draco vestia a calça, houve uma batida na porta do quarto de Harry.

"Pode atender." Ele disse, desdobrando o jeans para deixá-lo do tamanho certo.

Draco quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz alta de Ron.

"Estamos indo, Harry. Está pronto?"

Draco não pôde evitar; ele girou os olhos. Então pegou o suéter, passando os dedos na gola para saber qual a maneira certa de vestir.

"Eu decidi ficar com Draco. Remus tem meu tamanho de vestes anotado, só diga à Madame Malkin para dobrar o pedido. Não diga a ninguém, ok?"

Draco levantou, passando a mão nas costuras dos suéteres e no jeans usado e macio.

"Meias, Potter?"

"Na cama, à sua esquerda. Só precisa esticar a mão."

Ron fez um barulho de raiva quando Draco fez exatamente o que Harry falou, encontrando as meias sem dificuldade.

"Você vai ficar com ELE? Por que? Nós... nós sempre vamos ao Beco juntos!" Ron falou, cuspindo as palavras.

Harry cruzou os braços e disse:

"Bem, já que está fora de cogitação Draco ir ao Beco conosco para fazer as próprias compras, eu vou ficar aqui com ele e ajudá-lo a se mover melhor no escuro. Se eu soubesse que precisaria da sua permissão, teria pedido. Peço desculpas."

Draco tentou não rir, sentando em uma cadeira e desvirando a meia direita do avesso. Ele resolveu o problema, enquanto se divertia com a conversa alheia.

"Não foi isso que quis dizer e você sabe disso." Ron rosnou. "Eu só não entendo por que você quer ajudá-lo. Ele é um babaca, Harry. Cego, mas ainda..."

"Ron." Harry pediu, esfregando as têmporas. "Eu quero ajudá-lo. É isso que importa. Eu não fui forçado, eu concordei em ajudar. Se você não consegue entender, pode ir embora."

"Mas por que ele está usando seu banheiro? Por que ele está na sua cama? Por que ele estava quase pelado quando entrei?" Ron perguntou em tom de triunfo. "Por que ele está no seu quarto?"

"Ele está dividindo, Weasley." Draco finalmente falou, com seu tom malicioso. "Deve ser algo que você não conhece bem. Eu não tirei nada do seu preciso Garoto de Ouro. Ele também está ficando nesse quarto."

Ron observou Draco falar, os olhos do loiro fixados em um ponto indefinido.

"O QUE? Você está dividindo a cama com ele?" Ron berrou.

"Você está falando igual a mim, Ron." Disse uma voz feminina vinda do corredor.

"Você poderia falar ao Ron para sair, Hermione?" Harry falou com suavidade. "Ele está me dando dor de cabeça."

Hermione entregou uma carta a Harry e disse:

"Acabou de chegar para você. Você vai ficar aqui, não é?"

Harry assentiu e falou:

"É."

"Bom. Vamos, Ron." Ela disse e olhou para o loiro sentado. "Oh, bom dia, Draco."

Draco levantou a cabeça, surpreso por lhe dirigirem a palavra.

"Já passou do meio dia, Granger. Boa tarde."

"Tecnicamente." Ela disse em seu tom mais calmo. "Nos vemos mais tarde, certo?"

Draco deu um muxoxo e disse:

"É, eu não vou ver."

Ron estreitou os olhos para Harry, que estava tentando disfarçar o riso.

"Tchau, Potter." Ele disse com desprezo e saiu, um tom corado em suas bochechas.

"Tchau, Harry. Tchau, Draco." Hermione disse e abraçou Harry com um braço.

"Divirtam-se." Harry disse e Draco sorriu.

Harry olhou para a carta em sua mão e reconheceu a caligrafia de Oliver.

"O que foi que veio no correio?" Draco perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Harry dobrou a carta e colocou no bolso.

"Uma carta de Oliver. Está pronto para ir?"

Draco preferiu não falar sobre a carta, e apenas disse:

"Preciso de sapatos."

Harry puxou dois pares de sapatos de debaixo da cama.

"Você prefere preto ou marrom?"

"Preto." Draco disse, e Harry colocou os sapatos em seu colo.

O grifinório assistiu fascinado Draco folgar e apertar os cordões dos sapatos. Ele levantou o pé direito, apoiando no assento da cadeira em que estava sentado, e colocou o sapato. Então apertou os cordões e fez um laço.

"Quase o mesmo tamanho." Draco falou, tirando Harry de seu estupor, enquanto calçava o pé esquerdo. "Já está calçado, Potter?"

Harry sorriu, tinha esquecido completamente de calçar os sapatos, assistindo Draco. "Não, eu estava observando você. Você foi bem rápido. Você é bom em enxergar com as mãos."

Draco levantou-se e ajeitou as roupas.

"Obrigado, agora calce os sapatos!"

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Adianta pedir desculpas? Não? É... achei que não adiantaria. Demorei, me perdõem. Mas o capítulo oito já está na mão da beta, e se eu receber reviews posto em menos de uma semana. Que tal? xD

**Capítulo 8 - Você precisa aprender a falar Francês**


	8. Você precisa aprender a falar Francês

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

* * *

"Ok, Draco, trinta e dois degraus para baixo, corrimão à sua direita. Você desce essas escadas e eu vou te levar para um lugar especial para almoçar."

Draco respirou fundo e ergueu a mão para segurar o corrimão.

"Não tenho certeza se consigo…" ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Harry.

"Você consegue, apenas desça um por vez. Estou logo aqui caso você tropece."

Draco deu um muxoxo e disse:

"Isso é reconfortante. Ok, Potter, estou indo." Ele desceu um degrau, hesitante, e apertou a mão com força no corrimão ao sentir o pé tocar o próximo degrau. Ele já tinha descido uma grande quantidade de degraus quando voltou a hesitar.

"Está tudo bem, Draco." Harry disse com suavidade. "Me dê sua outra mão e eu te ajudarei."

Draco suspirou aliviado e ofereceu sua mão esquerda. Harry segurou e disse:

"Pronto. Apenas continue assim. Está quase na metade do caminho."

Draco apertou sua mão e disse:

"Isso é assustador... Eu nunca…" ele pisou em falso e Harry segurou-o pela cintura.

"Você está bem?"

Draco ofegou e disse:

"Sim, ótimo. Estou certo ao dizer que faltam apenas cinco degraus?"

"Na verdade, quatro." Harry corrigiu e passou o dedo de leve na mão de Draco, acalmando-o. "Vamos, você deve estar faminto."

Draco mordeu o lábio e desceu o resto do caminho o mais rápido que pôde. Ele sorriu aliviado e Harry deu tapinhas em suas costas.

"Excelente. Agora, vamos almoçar, que tal?" Harry disse e começou a guiar Draco para a lareira.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Draco perguntou, se aproximando de Harry para poder sentir seu cheiro; cheiro que, mesmo usando as roupas e o sabonete de Harry, não conseguia assimilar.

"Eu não sei, estava pensando em ir para a França." Harry disse.

Draco riu e seguiu Harry para dentro da lareira. Harry colocou os dois braços em volta de Draco – deve ter dito o destino, já que começaram a girar. Eles giraram mais do que Draco já havia girado antes mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles pararam.

Harry o guiou para o novo cômodo, mantendo Draco bem próximo à ele.

"Estamos finalmente na França?" Draco perguntou, apertando a mão de Harry. "Tem certeza de que é seguro?"

"Nós estamos na França, mas numa comunidade que fala inglês. E quanto ao fator da segurança, ninguém virá procurar por você aqui." Harry disse sensatamente, guiando-o para dentro do cômodo e depois parando de vez, fazendo Draco bater nele.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Harry." Veio uma voz masculina com sotaque francês na frente deles.

"Olá, Michel, como vai?" Harry disse apertando a mão de Draco para acalmá-lo. "Esse é Draco. Viemos para passar a tarde."

"Oui. Uma chave de portal. Apenas toque e escolha seu destino." Michel respondeu, estendendo para Harry um broche com a imagem do Louvre.

"Merci." Harry respondeu e disse. "Por aqui, Draco."

Eles pareciam estar num lugar vazio, mas Draco podia ouvir o som de uma grande quantidade de gente falando.

"Harry, por que vamos usar uma chave de portal para voltar? Por que não o Flu?"

"Por que a Rede de Flu fica cheia de trânsito à noite, você nunca pode ter certeza de onde vai parar. A chave de portal, ou pelo menos uma Chave de Portal francesa é igual ao pó de flu."

Draco assentiu. Ele se lembrava vagamente de sua mãe reclamando sobre como uma vez havia parado em uma banheira usando a rede de Flu.

Harry parou de repente, Draco batendo nele mais uma vez.

"Me avise antes de parar, Potter."

Harry agradeceu por Draco não poder vê-lo, havia corado profundamente.

"Ah, desculpe. Ouça, vamos passar por uma área bem cheia. É melhor que você ande atrás de mim, ok? Segure um dos apoios do meu cinto."

Draco soltou a mão de Harry e colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura. Explorou o cós das calças de Harry até finalmente dizer:

"Não consigo encontrar nenhum."

Harry segurou a mão de Draco e levou até o pequeno pedaço de pano que mantinha o cinto no lugar.

"Desculpe." Draco disse segurando o apoio com dois dedos.

Harry sorriu, dizendo, "Sem problema. Não estamos muito longe. Está pronto?"

Draco respirou fundo e disse, "Estou. Vai."

ooo

"Viu, Draco, não foi tão ruim, né?" Harry disse ao parar na frente do bar, abrindo a porta.

Draco deixou escapar uma risada nervosa e disse, "Pelo menos não posso ver a cara das pessoas. Estou certo ao dizer que chegamos?"

"É, chegamos. Siga-me, tenho uma mesa reservada."

Draco riu. "Você tem uma mesa aqui? Vem sempre aqui? Notei que o tal do Michel te conhecia."

Harry guiou Draco até uma cadeira e se sentou em frente.

"É, esse é meu restaurante favorito. Passei algumas semanas aqui durante o verão. Michel é meu contato."

Draco deu risada e fechou os olhos.

"Onde as coisas estão posicionadas?"

"Prato na sua frente. Dois garfos à sua esquerda, colher e faca à sua direita. Um copo d'água na frente da colher e da faca."

"O guardanapo está no prato?" Draco disse, puxando o guardanapo e colocando no colo.

"Guardanapo no prato." Harry ecoou, colocando o guardanapo no colo.

"Eh, Monsieur Potter, bienvenue ao Pierre's. O de sempre?" Falou uma voz atrás de Draco. Por alguma razão ele não se assustou dessa vez.

"Faça dois." Draco ouviu Harry dizer. Pouco depois ele ouviu o som do lápis riscando papel.

"Ah, então temos um visitante hoje? Eh…" o garçom disse, esperando pelo nome.

"O nome dele é Draco." Harry disse e o garçom deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco.

"Olá, Draco. Bem 'Arry, ça fait du bien de te revoir." O garçom disse e então tirou a mão. "Eu vou entregar seu pedido. Bon apétit."

Draco passou a mão pelo copo suado e trouxe aos lábios, tomando um gole.

"Eu não faço idéia do que ele disse." Harry falou rindo, observando Draco bebendo.

"'Bienvenue' significa 'Bem Vindo'. Ele disse 'Bem vindo ao Pierre's', 'Eh' significa 'Olá', 'ça fait du bien de te revoir' significa 'Bom te ver', e você já deve saber o que significa 'Bon apétit'. Mais alguma coisa que precisa ser traduzida?" Draco disse, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. "O que significa 'Je veux sucer ton pénis'?"

Draco começou a rir. "Alguém…disse isso... pra você?"

"É. Por que? O que significa?"

O sonserino levantou a mão e disse:

"Nada. Você não ia gostar de saber."

"É uma coisa ruim?" Harry disse, hesitante, e Draco assentiu. "Você deve estar certo." Harry disse, brincando com a faca.

Draco finalmente parou de rir e disse, "Você realmente deveria aprender Francês, se vem tanto aqui."

"Ah." Harry disse, suave. "Então você já veio à França antes?" Perguntou.

Draco abriu os olhos e disse, "Uma vez. Vim com minha mãe nas férias. Ela fala Francês fluentemente, assim como eu. Ela me ensinou, na verdade."

Harry sorriu.

"É legal aqui. Quieto. Às vezes é tudo o que eu preciso. Na verdade, eu só queria que as pessoas me deixassem em paz."

"Eles não podem." Draco disse, "você é a razão porque muitos deles estão vivos."

Harry suspirou e não respondeu.

"Não se sinta tão só." O loiro disse. "Acredite em mim quando digo que você não é o único que chama a atenção das pessoas. Eu sou mais parecido com você do que você pensa, só que o oposto. Você é o Garoto de Ouro, eu sou o líder de uma nova geração de Comensais da Morte em treinamento."

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e disse, "Acho que você está certo. Somos mais parecidos do que achava. Ah, nossa comida chegou."

O garçom colocou a comida na mesa e disse, "'Qui está, deux orders de gaine..."

"Merci." Harry disse e sorriu.

Draco girou os olhos. "Harry Potter, estamos na França."

"E daí?"

"Você pediu espaguete? Comida italiana?"

Harry esfregou as mãos e disse, "É muito bom, então Bon apétit."

"Va en erfer."

O grifinório pegou sua porção e disse, "É. Isso também."

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** 'Je veux sucer ton pénis' significa (de forma um tanto grossa) 'Eu quero chupar seu pau'.

'Va en enfer' significa 'Vá para o Inferno'


	9. Estou Sendo Chamado

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

**Capítulo Nove - Estou Sendo Chamado**

_

* * *

_

_Harry,_

_Primeiro de tudo, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer que você era só uma brincadeira. Eu te respeito muito. Só fiquei surpreso de você achar que eu te trataria daquela forma. _

_Queria estar aí para te dizer pessoalmente, mas tenho que sair em alguns minutos. Eu não queria que você me odiasse enquanto eu estivesse longe._

_Provavelmente só poderei te encontrar depois que você voltar para Hogwarts. Espero que tudo esteja indo bem com Malfoy e espero que você esteja bem. Nos vemos assim que eu puder. _

_Com amor,_

_Oliver_

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco perguntou, enquanto saqueava suas compras, separando roupas, livros e outros objetos em pilhas diferentes.

Harry suspirou e dobrou a carta, colocando de volta no envelope. "Lendo a carta de Oliver. Ele foi para a América jogar Quadribol."

Draco fez uma careta e baixou a mão, tocando uma caixa com um par de escuros óculos de sol.

"Parece divertido. Essa é a coisa que mais sentirei falta, além de enxergar, claro. Quadribol era o melhor passatempo. O quê? Você não queria que ele fosse?" Draco perguntou, inocentemente.

"Eu nunca disse que não queria que ele fosse." Harry disse e começou a dobrar as camisas e o jeans que Draco havia usado quando saíram. Ele achava que Draco se sentiria muito mais confortável usando roupas que não fossem tão gastas quanto as dele.

"Ah. Então o que ele fez? Você está chateado com ele, dá pra perceber pelo tom da sua voz."

Harry suspirou e colocou o livro sobre como aprender Braile e alguns outros livros em Braile em cima da mesa.

"Ele disse que gostava de mim."

Se Harry estava esperando uma reação, ficou realmente desapontado. Draco ficou apenas brincando com a caixa dos óculos.

O Grifinório ficou chocado com a falta da resposta de Draco. "Ora, vamos, Draco. Você faz idéia do insulto que isso é?"

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros. "Não me parece um insulto." O loiro disse suavemente.

Harry sentou do lado de Draco. "Mas é! Eu dediquei tempo demais a ele! O mínimo que ele pode fazer é dizer que me ama! É pedir muito?"

Draco tirou os próprios sapatos e deu de ombros mais uma vez. "É pedir demais se ele não te ama. Você não pode esperar que uma pessoa te diga que ama, sem amar. Não é justo."

"Como você sabe?" Harry falou, num tom amargo demais para o momento. "Você já amou alguém sem ser retribuído?"

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo, num gesto nervoso. "Talvez." Ele disse, "Mas posso dizer que aprendi muito sendo o que não é amado de volta. É difícil amar alguém, já que não fui exatamente amado minha vida toda. Oliver pode ser do mesmo jeito, você não sabe."

"Oliver é só um babaca." Harry disse de forma branda, finalmente levantando o humor do ambiente. Draco até sorriu.

"É bem mais provável. Eu não perderia meu tempo com alguém que não se compromete comigo. Deve ter alguém melhor por aí."

Harry tirou os óculos das mãos de Draco e colocou no rosto dele.

"É, bem, vamos ver." Harry murmurou e observou o rosto de Draco. "Os óculos ficam bem em você. Fico feliz que tenha me deixado comprar."

"Você teria comprado de qualquer jeito." Draco disse, passado o dedo pela armação do óculos.

"Provavelmente." Harry respondeu. Houve uma barulheira enorme lá embaixo e Harry gemeu. "Eles voltaram. Vou descer para ajudá-los a arrumar as coisas. Vamos."

Draco saiu da cama e suspirou. "É, eu realmente senti falta dos seus adoráveis amigos. Weasley estava especialmente hospitaleiro. Eu quero muito, muito abraçar ele. Podemos ir logo? Por favor?"

Harry riu alto e segurou a mão do loiro. "Ok, ok. Tenha calma. Eu sei que você sente falta de Ron, mas vocês vão se encontrar daqui a pouco. Me siga."

Draco sorriu e passou a mão pelo suéter, limpando a sujeira inexistente. "Potter, não vamos falar para ninguém da nossa viagem à França, vamos?"

Harry começou a descer as escadas, Draco logo atrás dele. "É. Eu não acho que Ron reagiria bem ao saber que larguei Hermione e ele para sair com a 'doninha'. Além disso, Remus não ficaria muito satisfeito ao saber que saímos, ainda mais com Voldemort atrás de você."

"Ele já sabe que estou com você." Draco disse. "Ele disse que você não poderia me proteger. Ele… ele também disse..."

Harry segurou mais forte a mão de Draco e olhou para ele, esperando que continuasse.

Alguma coisa que Voldemort havia dito estava clareando na mente de Draco. "Ele disse que me cegar era apenas um castigo temporário. E que tudo acabaria se me juntasse a ele. Talvez eu devesse..."

"Não. Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de cuidar disso sem que você entre para os Comensais." Harry disse, sério. "Falaremos disso mais tarde. Tenho certeza que Snape já começou a preparar algumas poções para te ajudar."

Draco congelou no lugar. "Não! Severus não pode ajudar! Ele é um Comensal! Não me diga que você não sabia disso."

Harry pôs o braço em volta dos ombros do Sonserino e disse, "Snape é espião de Dumbledore. Foi assim que Dumbledore soube que você tinha sido atacado. Eu não gosto dele, mas podemos confiar."

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e voltou a caminhar. "Bom. Severus é a única pessoa com quem dá para conversar. É bom que ainda possa confiar nele."

"Boa noite para os dois." Veio a voz de Remus Lupin acompanhado do som de sacolas de compras. "Como foi o dia de vocês? Muito chato?"

Harry riu e Draco respondeu, "Ah, conseguimos nos divertir. Apesar de tudo, é até divertido ter Potter por perto."

Remus olhou de Draco para Harry, que deu de ombros. Remus sorriu e disse. " Já fez lavagem cerebral nele, Harry?"

"Parece que sim." Harry disse e guiou Draco até uma cadeira na mesa de jantar.

Eles ouviram uma discussão e Draco apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Remus começou a massagear a cabeça e Harry suspirou.

"Não me diga que estou sendo irracional, Hermione! Eu só não vejo razão para todo mundo estar sendo tão gentil com aquele babaca!"

"Ele não é um babaca, Ron. Ele é só um adolescente como eu e você. Ele não tem sido exatamente gentil, mas isso não é motivo para ser cruel com ele! Um erro não conserta o outro, Ron. Eu achei que até alguém tão tapado como você entenderia isso."

"Eu não acredito nessa história de 'Não sou mau, sou legal' dele. Ainda acho que ele é…" Mas Ron se calou, ao ver que ele e Hermione já tinham chegado na sala de jantar onde Remus, Harry e Draco estavam.

Hermione colocou as sacolas na mesa e disse, "Olá. Se divertiram hoje? Tenho que admitir que minha diversão hoje foi um tanto limitada."

Ron corou, mas a pessoa mais afetada pelas palavras dele não pôde ver.

"Ah, comprei um monte de coisas para você, Draco." Hermione continuou. "Eu comprei isso… é como um tocador de discos trouxas. Tem todos os seus livros escolares programados e você pode ouvir sempre que quiser. Achei brilhante."

Draco levantou a cabeça e riu. "Parece mesmo uma boa idéia. Valeu."

"Não foi tudo o que ela comprou para você." Remus falou. "Ela ficou doida. Comprou livros em Braile, alguns romances, uma lição em áudio sobre como aprender Braile e um tipo de bengala falante."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "Bengala falante?"

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele e deu um muxoxo. "A bengala não fala, você quem fala com ela. E vai ser muito útil para quando voltarmos para Hogwarts. O nome é Desti-Cane e você diz para onde quer ir. Tudo o que tem que fazer é segurar firme. Ela vai te levar pelo caminho mais curto sem que você se bata com alguém." Ela pausou, antes de continuar, "Pelo menos é isso o que o pacote diz. Vai ser útil para quando Harry não estiver por perto para te ajudar."

Draco parecia interessado, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Provavelmente. Valeu, Hermione.

"De nada."

Remus descarregou suas sacolas, separando as vestes de Draco das de Harry. "Ah, Draco, eu falei com o professor Dumbledore sobre sua situação e ele já tomou a liberdade, depois de falar com Harry, de te dar um quarto só seu." Ele pausou, parecendo hesitante em terminar. "É perto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Acredito que ele acha que você estará a salvo lá."

Draco suspirou. "Acho que sim. Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre uma nova varinha? Não acho que seja seguro que eu vá até a loja do Sr. Olivander para comprar uma."

"Na verdade, Draco, ele mencionou sim. Ele vem falar com você sobre isso em Agosto. O Professor Snape também quer te ver. Dumbledore disse que ele está muito preocupado."

Draco riu e Ron bufou ao imaginar o seboso professor de poções preocupado com alguém.

"Então o Sr. Olivander vai aparecer por aqui com algumas varinhas para Draco experimentar?" Harry perguntou e Remus assentiu.

"Exatamente. Eu dei uma passada na loja e respondi algumas perguntas sobre você, para que ele pudesse escolher algumas para trazer." Remus disse, segurando um bocejo. "Bem, vou escrever uma carta e dormir. Guardem suas. Se eu fosse vocês, iria dormir também, foi um dia cansativo. Boa noite."

Todos desejaram boa noite para Remus, exceto Ron, que levantou, carregando sua sacola e disse, "Estou indo também."

"Bons sonhos, Ron." Draco disse com um tom exageradamente doce e Harry e Hermione tiveram que baixar a cabeça para não mostrarem os sorrisos.

Ron não respondeu.

Quando ele saiu, Harry deu um tapa na nuca de Draco e Hermione riu.

"Draco, você não está facilitando as coisas!" Harry sibilou, tentando não rir.

O sonserino deu de ombros e começou a pegar as sacolas das compras. "Não estava tentando facilitar. Espero que as minhas vestes não estejam na mesma sacola que as de Harry, não quero que elas se misturem."

Hermione girou os olhos e colocou as vestes de Draco dentro de uma sacola, antes de colocar no colo dele. "Elas estão numa sacola só delas. Tenho a sensação de que, quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, as vestes vão se embolar de qualquer forma, então não tem problema colocá-las na mesma sacola."

"Eu não quero minhas vestes tocando as de Draco mesmo." Harry disse e suspirou. "Estou cansado. Acho que vou dormir. Você quer ficar aqui com Hermione ou vem dormir também?"

Draco agarrou as alças das sacolas e sorriu, satisfeito. "Acho que vou com você. Boa noite, Hermione. Harry, eu vou tentar subir as escadas por mim mesmo. Vou gritar de dor o mais alto que puder, se eu precisar de sua ajuda."

"'Noite, Draco." Hermione disse e se levantou, caminhando até seu quarto.

"Obrigada por fazer aquelas coisas por Draco, Mione, eu tenho certeza que vai ser de grande ajuda." Harry disse, carregando o resto das sacolas.

Hermione sorriu e bocejou. "Sem problema, Harry. Ron dificultou as coisas um pouco, mas já que você se importa tanto com Draco, eu fiz com que ele comprasse tudo."

Harry sorriu. "Fico feliz. Acho que me importo mesmo com ele. Mas não diga a Ron, nem a Draco. Ele diz que é hétero."

Hermione girou os olhos. "Sei, e eu sou uma estrela do AbFab.**(1)**"

"Você sabe que eu sou a única pessoa dessa casa que pode entender isso, né?"

Hermione piscou e disse, "Eu sei."

"HARRY!" Veio um grito um tanto histérico do corredor e Harry girou os olhos.

"Estou sendo chamado. Bons sonhos, Mione."

Hermione sorriu. "Bons sonhos, Harry."

"Potter?"

"O que é, Draco?"

"…Você pode ficar aqui se quiser."

"Eu ia ficar de qualquer jeito."

"Ah."

"Boa noite, Draco."

"Noite."

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Dessa vez demorou. o.o Mas não é necessáriamente culpa minha. Meu niver foi há alguns dias e até hoje comemoram. xD É uma idade importante. xP

**(1)** - Abfab é de Absolutely Fabulous. Uma série de TV.

Pessoal, suas reviews vão para a autora. Eu traduzo todas! Então, façam uma autora e uma tradutora felizes!


	10. Mas eu não sou gay!

**Título:** Por Trás de Olhos Azuis  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Quando Draco recusa a Marca Negra, seu pai o cega. Um certo moreno Grifinório o salva. Slash.  
**Classificação:** Tragedy/Romance, M/R

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-Chan

**Capítulo 9 – Mas eu não sou gay! **

* * *

Frios olhos negros encaravam olhos castanhos, um silêncio desconfortável pairando no ar.

"Então… Lupin…"

Remus Lupin inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu carinhosamente. "Sim, Severus?"

Severus Snape franziu os lábios e cruzou as pernas. "A poção funcionou corretamente?"

O lobisomem assentiu. "Como sempre. Obrigado."

Severus balançou a cabeça e apoiou as mãos no colo. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha e suspirou, um sorriso interessado em seus lábios.

O silêncio entre eles parecia incomodar Severus, vendo que Remus não estava exatamente ansioso para começar uma conversa. Na verdade, o lobisomem parecia até satisfeito em apenas estudar as feições do Mestre em Poções com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Então… ele está vindo? Ele está descendo?" Severus disse, se sentindo estranho e exposto.

Remus assentiu. "Eu fui lá há pouco, e ele estava no chuveiro. Eu disse para Harry trazê-lo para a sala quando ele saísse. Também disse para vesti-lo em roupas apropriadas."

"O que quer dizer com 'apropriadas'" Severus perguntou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

O sorriso de Remus pareceu vacilar, mas ele conseguiu recuperar com graça. "Quero dizer roupas que você já tenha visto Harry usar, se quer saber. Achei que você ia começar a pensar coisas sobre eles caso visse Draco vestindo roupas de Harry. Comprei vestes novas para Draco ontem. Achei que ele ficaria mais apresentável e seguro do seu senso crítico."

"Se eu fosse começar a _pensar coisas_," Severus disse num tom forçadamente calma. "E mesmo que esse pensamento sobre Draco e _Potter_ passasse por minha cabeça, eu iria perguntar para Potter quando ele se cansaria de ter o ex-inimigo apoiado nele o tempo todo. Assim eu poderia prever quanto tempo levaria para que Potter e seus amiguinhos abandonassem Draco e voltassem para suas vidas normais e superiores."

A voz de Snape, de repente, era um sussurro. "Eu te asseguro, Lupin...", ele finalizou, os olhos escuros estreitados de tal forma que eram quase impossíveis de enxergar, "... que se eu fosse sequer _pensar_ em Draco com aquele Grifinório _insolente_ juntos, não seria sobre _sexo_."

Quando Snape terminou de falar, o sorriso de Remus já tinha sumido de vez e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ele abriu a boca em choque, e fechou de novo. Então baixou a cabeça e sacudiu levemente.

"Você realmente não faz idéia de quem Harry é." Remus disse tristemente e se levantou. "Harry nunca iria abandonar alguém com quem ele se importa. Ele correu até Sirius naquela noite porque pensou que ele estava em perigo."

"E conseguiu fazer com que o padrinho morresse, Lupin."

Remus ficou tenso ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas de forma tão casual. Seus olhos começaram a arder e ele se forçou a focá-los em um ponto qualquer. Lágrimas frias desceram por seu rosto e ele não conseguiu encontrar coragem para encarar os olhos de Snape.

"Você sabe como é perder alguém que você ama?" Remus sussurrou. "Consegue sequer _imaginar_ a dor que ele sentiu e que _ainda_ sente? Tudo o que ele quer é alguém ali para ele. Não é isso que todo mundo quer?" Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para Snape, sem se importar que ele visse suas lágrimas. "Tudo o que ele quer é gostar de alguém, e ele gosta; ele gosta de Draco. Ele não vai abandonar o rapaz, não agora. Ele precisa de gente que o ame, Severus. Ele viveu sem ninguém por muito tempo, muito mais tempo do que devia."

Severus levantou devagar e se aproximou de Remus, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. "Por que você está chorando?" Ele sussurrou. "Você sente tanta pena assim de Potter ou é outra coisa? Velhas lembranças, talvez?"

Remus virou os olhos. "Seu filho da mãe insensível." Ele sibilou antes de sentir dedos frios limparem uma lágrima na sua bochecha.

Severus suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Talvez eu seja." Ele disse. "Mas acho difícil de acreditar que Harry é o único sem amor nessa casa."

"Severus? É você?" Veio uma voz excitada do corredor, um rosto sorridente aparecendo da porta do quarto.

Severus sorriu e suspirou profundamente aliviado ao ver Draco em boa forma e feliz. Draco caminhou com certa pressa pelo corredor, sem tropeçar.

"Severus, fale de novo para que eu possa saber onde você está." Draco disse.

Snape disse, "E seria impossível que eu fosse até você? Seria mais prático."

Draco se aproximou de Snape e disse. "Não. Estou ficando bom nisso. Continue falando, estou quase lá."

Severus girou os olhos e disse, "Muito bem, mas você está sendo completamente…" mas parou de falar ao sentir os braços de Draco apertando-o num abraço.

"Senti saudades, Severus." Ele disse, com a voz abafada e quase riu quando sentiu o homem mais velho dar tapinhas leves em suas costas.

"Sim, bem. Fico satisfeito que você esteja melhor." Severus disse seriamente. "Agora você pode, por favor, me soltar? Apesar das crenças populares, eu preciso, _sim_, respirar."

Draco riu e o soltou. "Vamos para o jardim. Harry disse que é lindo lá fora. HARRY! VAMOS! Sev, pode me levar lá? Harry é A PESSOA MAIS LENTA DO MUNDO!"

Draco segurou o braço de Severus e sorriu.

O Mestre em Poções se virou para Remus e disse. "Não quer se juntar a nós?"

Remus sorriu e passou por Severus, surpreso ao sentir uma mão tocar levemente suas costas. Ele parou e fechou os olhos, uma dormência esquisita correndo nas veias.

"N-não, eu preciso limpar."

Severus deu de ombros e disse, "Muito bem. Vamos Draco."

Remus viu com olhos arregalados Severus e Draco desaparecerem no jardim. O fantasma da dormência ainda estava presente em sua espinha, e ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, murmurando, "Merda, merda, merda, merda..."

Harry saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma camisa branca. "Bom dia, Remus. Por que você está dizendo 'merda'?"

Remus apertou a base no nariz e disse, "Nada. Draco e Severus estão no jardim. Provavelmente conversado."

Harry espreguiçou-se e disse, "Vou deixá-los a sós por um tempo. O que você vai fazer hoje?"

Remus suspirou. "Me lastimar. Me corroer de pena de mim mesmo. Por quê?"

"Ter um ataque de raiva e quebrar algumas coisas."

Remus riu e disse "Falou igual a Sirius."

Harry sorriu e sentou no sofá. "Vou aceitar isso como um elogio."

Remus olhou para fora e viu Severus guiando Draco pelo jardim, conversando alguma coisa com o loiro.

"Vou tomar um banho." Remus disse e estremeceu.

Harry assentiu e pegou um livro na mesinha de café.

Remus lançou um ultimo olhar para fora e grunhiu algo como "merda".

oOo

"Você gosta dele, né?" Draco disse suavemente e sorriu ao sentir o sol no rosto.

Severus limpou a garganta. "Gosto? De quem, exatamente?"

Draco colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Lupin. Você usou um tom de voz que nunca ouvi usar antes. Você gosta dele."

Severus tossiu e pareceu ofendido, mesmo que Draco não pudesse ver. "Não sei do que você está falando."

"Claro que não sabe."

Severus girou os olhos. "Então você não se importa de ter que ficar aqui?"

Draco sorriu e deixou que Severus o ajudasse a encontrar o banco para se sentar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de lírios e jasmins por perto.

"Qualquer coisa é melhor que a Mansão. Não faço idéia de como seja esse lugar aqui, mas me sinto seguro. Não deveria, já que não posso ver, mas ainda assim, me sinto seguro."

Severus sorriu e sentou ao lado do garoto. "Isso deve ser novidade para você. Se sentir seguro. Suas cartas para mim durante os verões pareciam muito rápidas e assustadas., como se tivesse medo de ser flagrado por Lucius. Aparentemente isso mudou."

Draco ergueu uma mão e tocou uma das flores que estava mais próxima dele. "Acho que sim."

Severus cruzou as pernas. "Desde que Lucius informou a Voldemort sobre a sua condição eu venho trabalhando numa poção que possa ajudar. Não está pronta, nem tenho certeza absoluta que vá funcionar, mas é um começo. Também reuni ingredientes para outras poções que vão regenerar o local afetado. Elas devem ajudar com a cicatrização e a possível cura total de seus olhos. Não saberemos até tentar."

Draco sorriu e pegou um lírio num movimento rápido. "Você não faz idéia do que isso significa para mim. Eu... Severus, não sei o que dizer. Obrigado."

Severus sorriu e apertou o ombro de Draco gentilmente. "É o mínimo que posso fazer."

Draco enrolou o cabo da flor nos dedos.

"Que data é hoje? Parece que tem séculos que estou aqui."

"Vinte e cinco. Por quê?"

Draco deu um tapa na própria testa e falou, "O aniversário de Harry é em cinco dias. Eu não acredito que ele não me disse nada. Preciso que você compre alguma coisa pra mim, mas não sei o que. Preciso pensar em alguma coisa. Te mandarei uma coruja quando pensar em algo. Se eu conseguir escrever de forma legível."

Severus riu e disse, "Certo. Agora, colocou um protetor solar? Não devia ficar tanto tempo nesse sol, vai se queimar."

Draco girou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos escuros. "Não saio daquela casa há tempos. A última vez que saí estava fazendo frio. Harry não quis admitir, mas estava. Não estou preocupado em me queimar."

"Vou ignorar o fato de que você e Potter saíram da casa, e possivelmente do país, já que está fazendo calor há algumas semanas."

As bochechas de Draco ficaram levemente rosadas por ter deixado escapar. "É, melhor mesmo."

Severus girou os olhos e olhou para a casa, onde viu Harry andando de um lado para o outro na frente da porta.

"Potter está andando de um lado para o outro."

Draco encostou o lírio de leve nos lábios e disse, "Ele faz isso quando está nervoso. O som dele andando me deixa louco. Ele está lá dentro?"

"Sim." Severus disse e estreitou os olhos para a visão do grifinório caminhando nervosamente. "Ele gosta de você, não é?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça e disse, simplesmente. "Acho que sim."

Severus esfregou os olhos. "E você gosta dele também?"

"Não sou gay."

"Não foi isso que perguntei." Severus falou e Draco paralisou, largando a flor.

O loiro mordeu o lábio e suspirou. "Eu... Eu não posso... não sou..."

Severus sorriu, triunfante, e disse, "Ok."

Draco começou a morder o canto da unha e disse, "Então Harry está nervoso. Não que eu me importe."

Snape se esforçou para não rir e disse, "Sim. Quer que eu o chame?"

"Sim… Digo, não… Não me importo."

Severus balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e disse, "Vou chamá-lo."

Draco suspirou e pegou o lírio de onde havia caído. "Ok."

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Eu demorei demais. Mais do que devia. Me desculpem.


End file.
